


A delinquent's tic tac toe

by shinso



Series: SASO 2017 fills [3]
Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso
Summary: Awkward gay delinquent teens.





	1. Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> For bonus round 2; SASO. Done for dreamwidth user antler_action's prompt!

Just when have they started looking at each other differently?

Wakana knows the changes are subtle; Hiyama gazes at him a moment too long, Wakana stares at Hiyama when he spaces out during Maths. They look at each other without thinking, without any reason to. He feels something, but he isn't sure what it is. 

They don't talk about this. They aren't, have never been like that. Instead, they find each other in some corner of the school grounds that's out of everyone's view. Hiyama leans against the fence, looks at the sky. Wakana crouches down next to him, listens on the noise, the voices around school. They don't do anything, but they do it together.

Together. Wakana, lately, has been spending a lot more time with Hiyama. More than he ever has. More than with anyone else. Before school, after school, on their way home; in the arcades, or for a short visit to the super mart close to his home. Hiyama doesn't complain, he waits for Wakana, as if he doesn't wanna do nothing without him.

"I wanna show you something, dude.", Hiyama says in April. It's still chilly, but kind of warm as long as one stays out of the shade. Wakana nods, follows Hiyama, like he often does. They walk in silence, next to each other.

Their hands brush; it's on purpose, or is it? It has happened a lot, recently. 

They come to a stop underneath a cherry tree, in full bloom. It's huge, probably older than even school itself.

Hiyama takes a moment to appreciate it, but his eyes are on Wakana again before long. His gaze is different today, his expression more serious than ever. Wakana blinks, but doesn't question it. 

They lean against the cherry tree, next to each other, looking up at it's blossoms, the petals gently falling down.

"You know...", Hiyama says after a while, bites his lip and takes a break. "Lately, I..."

"Me too, I guess.", Wakana agrees.

Their hands find each other. They still look up at the cherry blossoms.

"I kind of want to, you know, that."

"Do it, just do it already."

Hiyama pushes himself off the trunk, places himself in front of Wakana and takes a moment to collect himself. Wakana waits, albeit impatiently. Just when he opens his mouth to say something, Hiyama kisses him. They break apart, quickly. 

"What the fuck, I ain't frenching you right away!", Hiyama complains.

"You fuckin' take too long.", Wakana replies in fashion.

They look at each other, for a moment. Wakana takes a deep breath, exhales in kind and grabs Hiyama's elbow.

"Kiss me properly, you tool.", he says. And Hiyama kisses him, finally kisses him properly. Wakana closes his eyes, moves his arms around Hiyama and listens to the rustling of the leaves above him. Yeah, that's more like it. 

"Gay.", he mutters when they break apart.

Hiyama stays close to Wakana's face, the tips of their noses almost touching. 

"Yeah, no shit."

"Kiss me again already."


	2. I know

They don't give their relationship any name. They don't share it, not with the team, not with Kawato, not with their families or other friends. No matter how obvious they are about it. 

It has no name, not yet. Lovers? Boyfriends? A couple? They've never talked about it, they only catch kisses before school starts, hug in their favourite hidden spots, walk home, bicker and laugh together. Naming what they have would be so easy if one of them just spoke up. But they're waiting for the other to say something rather than speaking up themselves. They wait, wait some more, hold hands when out of view and talk about the next baseball game over a game of air hockey.

Wakana hates it. He hates how Hiyama isn't saying anything about it just as much as he hates himself for not bringing it up.

"You want a coke?", Hiyama asks as they pass a vending machine. It's cold, heck, he's wearing Hiyama's jacket over his. And now, a cold coke to top it all off...

"Yeah, sure.", he says, before he can think about it properly. And then there's a cold can of coke in his hands, his already freezing fingers wrapped around it. "Thanks, man."

Man. He'll probably always call Hiyama things like "bro" and "dude" and "man". That's just how they work. But he'd love to add "my" before them, because Hiyama is his boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend, even if not officially. Isn't it plain obvious?

But he doesn't say anything about it, again. Tomorrow, maybe. 

Just like always.

They win a practice game, April ending with a streak of five wins. The team celebrates, Kawato buys everyone drinks and a small selection of snacks. Then he brings out a quote, a toast no one but Mikoshiba raises their glass to. Sekikawa laughs at him, at his "stupid toast" and everyone joins. Hiyama laughs, as well, next to him. Wakana stares a moment too long, at Hiyama's laughing face. Because everything goes silent around them and everyone's suddenly looking their way.

"Man, that's just ridiculous.", Aniya sneers. He points at Wakana, then Hiyama. "Get out, both of you. And don't you dare come back in here before you've left your damned heterosexuality behind!"

That's not the issue at all, but Wakana is glad he gets this chance to talk to Hiyama. Having Aniya yell at him, having everyone stare at him... everything's too much. This is stupid; so stupid. With the entire team figuring them out... how much longer will he wait to speak about what's on his mind? How much longer will he be his spineless self?

"Guess that's it.", Wakana says, once they're far enough from the clubhouse to not be heard. 

"Yeah.", Hiyama just says. He's not angry or anything, like Wakana had kinda figured he'd be.

"You know, I like you and stuff.", Wakana breathes, shivers in the still-cold evening air. Hiyama hands him his jacket. Again.

"I know.", Hiyama says, watches Wakana throw the jacker over his shoulders.

"So, like. Boyfriends and stuff, right?", Wakana mutters, lowering his eyes a bit.

"Obviously."

The weight that's been on his chest disappears when Hiyama hugs him. It's warm. Hiyama's his boyfriend.


	3. Special Occasion

They celebrate their two month anniversary in June. Neither of them remembers the exact day they got together, they only know that it was in April. Their first kiss, that is. That time underneath the cherry tree...

They ditch school and practice that day, turn off their cellphones and tell no one about their whereabouts. They take the train, go someplace far away from Nikogaku. Where the train is going, they don't know, but it's warm and they're about to spend the entire day together. In short, it doesn't matter. 

They end up someplace they've never seen, but it has a huge mall, so they do window shopping, actual shopping and eat burgers for lunch. They find a nice place, a small hill with a nice view behind an abandoned house, to lay back and do nothing together. Wakana crosses his arms behind his head, closes his eyes and enjoys the sun warming his skin wherever it reaches. Finally... nice weather...

Until Hiyama rolls om top of him, grinning. 

"I gotcha!", he proudly announces, but he's not up there for long. Wakana reverses their positions, smirking in victory... but he doesn't win this fight. Neither of them does, they roll down the hill, end up in a pile of mowed grass and laugh, kiss, cuddle. 

"What else do ya wanna do?", Wakana asks after a while of plucking grass out of each other's hair.

"Dunno, what do /you/ wanna do?"

They end up on the train again, going elsewhere. Their destination is unknown, again. They end up in the middle of nowhere this time, go for a walk and run from a party of gangsters doing something vaguely illegal. Their next destination is the centre of Tokyo; it's busy. Tourists walk by, a couple asks them for directions to someplace. In English.

"Boobs.", Wakana says, shrugs, and Hiyama bursts out laughing. The couple mutter about how rude they are, glare at them and walk away. They make a game out of it. Bothering foreigners with their limited, profane English is way more fun than it should be. 

"I'm thirsty.", Wakana says, tears from laughing way too much on his face.

"Yeah, me too, let's go someplace."

They sit outside a cafe, sharing a huge bowl of ice cream after searching for a cafe that's not stuffed for a while. Everything's been crowded around the station, so they're quite far away from the station. But that's okay, they know their way around here. It doesn't even matter that this place doesn't have a nice view at all. The ice cream is good and they enjoy each other's company. It's all that matters today.

Once done with the cold treat, they drink some soda, then move on. Wakana stretches his hands above his head, dropping one around Hiyama's shoulders and both of them laugh at the stupid, overused motion. But they walk closer, make their way back towards Nikogaku slowly. They whisper, share the highlights of bothering tourists again and laugh quietly. 

Sure, they get an earful from Kawato and get yelled at by Aniya the next day, but they don't tell anyone about what they did during their absence. It was their anniversary. Their special occasion and theirs alone.


End file.
